Pride and Miners
by QuietReaderWriter
Summary: PKM Trainer Aine is a red-haired, witty, yet reserved young lady who recently discovers her passion for fossils while on her journey. She thus goes to Oreburgh City for it is in this place that she may find out more, but will suffer from unexpected happenings, including a stubborn, arrogant, loud young man who is gym leader, his pokemon, and his constant scoldings.
1. We Need Intros, Don't We?

**Hello, Pokemon fandom. I am enthusiastic about writing my first story for one my favorite fandoms, albeit I have been reading Pokemon fanfictions ever since I started out here in general. With that said, this is indeed a story where an OC is its protagonist. Another protagonist is Sinnoh gym leader Byron.**

**In the anime and games, I've always liked the Byron-Roark father/son duo, and it's mentioned how Roark has an unnamed mother and Byron an unnamed wife, so then I go on FF - Pokemon section of course - and search any stories depicting this unknown woman. The results are disappointing, because there are none! So I have taken it upon myself to write such a story.**

**This chapter, however, features no Byron and provides mostly information on Aine, so you, the Reader, may get acquainted to my original character. I mean, I've seen some other OC stories (in several fandoms) where it basically rushes into the plot, and that's not right.**

**Therefore, the first chapter of this story is brought to you as:**

**We Need Intros, Don't We?**

Aine, a young woman of twenty, was a native of the Sinnoh region's Celestic Town, came from an average family, and was nine years delayed in starting her pokemon adventure; she had only started one year ago, for unlike most other kids, she had wanted to further continue her academic education. She had no problem with it, but being more educated than most kids and teenagers did give her a sense of superiority, although she never boasted about it. She was not of that type. In fact, she had always been a reserved person, and only spoke when necessary.

Even though she had started her pokemon adventure a mere year ago, she still read extensively about both pokemon and non-pokemon related subjects. Of pokemon-related things, she had recently finished reading a few books about fossils of prehistoric pokemon, a topic that interested her more than she originally thought. In Sinnoh, the current place where she could find more information and actually see fossils themselves was in Oreburgh City. This was Aine's prospect.

As for the gym badges she was collecting, she had so far three; and while on her trip to Oreburgh she was planning to face that city's gym leader as well, so things were looking good.

Surprisingly enough, she had three pokemon on her team (albeit she did have more back in her hometown's Pokemon Center, who were taking a break from the adventure): a charismatic, entertaining, and awesome Primplup; a more reflective, reserved Bronzor; and the physical presence of her team, a Scyther.

On their way to Oreburgh, Aine and her pokemon stopped in grasslands for the night, for they needed rest and there was no Pokemon Center nearby. Scyther quickly cut up some grass and made two grass beds for herself and her trainer. The other two preferred to sleep in their pokeballs. Aine gave Scyther a "thank you" and "goodnights" to all three of them.

Aine laid on the grass bed that was made for her, and recalled a discussion with her mom two months ago about what she had wanted to settle down as.

_"I'm only twenty, Mama, and it's only been a year since I've started my 'pokemon adventure' like they say. I want to continue my travels, catching pokemon and getting gym badges."_

_"Yes, but pokemon training is not a profession. Sure, you can make money by winning your battles, but the whole journey is bound to get more difficult. Realistically, do you think that you're able to beat the eight gym leaders, the Elite Four, and the Champion? It isn't reasona-"_

_"I am a realistic person, Ma. I'm not going to be a nomadic pokemon trainer all my life. I don't know what I want to do career-wise, yet, but I will at some -" _

_"Well, you'd at least better start considering some ideas. Being a pokemon or human doctor will earn you big money. And you know that you've always been good at the maths and sciences, so it would be easier for you to become one than it would be for someone whose had no good experience in those two fields. I only want for you to be rich and successful, OK?"_

_"Wealth and success don't equate to happiness, Mama. I could not be happy doing something I have no passion for, and though I'm pretty good in the maths and sciences, being a doctor - pokemon or human - is such a complex profession that I'm not fit for. I'm not saying I can't do it, because I probably can, but I will have no passion for it. I need to find something out there, but not necessarily so soon. Give me time." _

_"Whatever your passion may be, it better be high-paying."_

And thus ended her recollection. She could not stop thinking about this lately, because it was true that at some point Aine needed to settle down as some sort of professional, but she knew not what yet.

_You have time enough to decide on your future, Aine, so stop this, and go to sleep. You are only wearying yourself out more with this excessive thinking._

She was startled at this for a moment, but then remembered it was only her Bronzor talking to her in her mind...

Which was a nuisance sometimes.

_And you oughtta stop getting into my head so much, Bronzor. Go to sleep yourself._

Knowing that they were soon going to arrive in Oreburgh gave Aine solace; and Bronzor could tell, despite its being in a pokeball, that she willingly went to sleep awaiting the next day to continue their travels.

**OK! There is the first chapter! How do you like, or dislike Aine? How was this as a whole? As a sidenote, let me tell you that Roark has not been born in this story, obviously. Thus, he is not the Oreburgh Gym Leader; and apparently, according to the anime, Byron was the Oreburgh GL before he was the Canalave GL, so that's how it is in this story.**

**Like any other FF author would say, review!**


	2. In the City of Ore!

**A/N: You know those 'advancement' chapters you need before getting into the plot? This is one of them. However, do not regard them as unimportant, "filler" chapters. I'd say they're the most necessary chapters in a story. Sorry for it being so short though, but I could really find no way to make this chapter longer than it already is. On another note, I'm really liking this story myself and am enjoying writing it. **

**In the City of Ore!**

Upon their arrival to the city of Oreburgh, Aine and her pokemon were a little more ecstatic than usual, especially the young lady. A new city meant new souveiners, a new gym badge, perhaps a few acquaintances, but generally staying away from the company of others, which was all the case for Aine.

What made this city a little more special from the ones she visited previous, was that she came here looking for more beyond a gym badge and some souveiners; she came here to explore the world of fossils. Could this be her meant-to-be fulfillment?

_Most likely not_, she thought, _I'm only a year into my adventure. There's no way that this is it. Even though I've taken a liking to fossils, I'll probably move on to something larger, something that my mother would feel good enough for me. I haven't found a passion so quickly, without any trouble._

Aine, in her feminine blue sundress, would not have made anybody think that she was there mostly for the fossils. What would a twenty-year old woman with no real skill in mining and such do?

But that didn't matter. She relied heavily on her book knowledge, thinking it to be much more efficient than practicality.

Apparently, according to one of her books and her map, the Museum was in the northeastern part of the city, and the Mine was all the way in the south of it, and she asked her pokemon on which site should they go to first.

They, who were all out of their pokeballs to enjoy a walk throughout the city, all readily agreed that the Oreburgh Museum was a more rational choice, given Aine's lack of experience in an environment such as the mine.

"I definitely want to go to both, but I'm more inclined towards the mine itself right now."

Her Primplup said that she would not be safe.

"Unless you all are _not_ going to accompany to the mine, then I don't see much danger."

She had a point, she had her pokemon, who usually never gave second thoughts about protecting their trainer.

And so they went. Aine would have stopped by to some other places on the way to the mine, but she decided that later would be her best bet. She was eager to visit the mine immediately. The fossils she would see!

She was willing to burst out of her reserve to see them.

* * *

The walk to the south of the city where the mine was, was about forty-five minutes long, for when they entered Oreburgh, they were in the north.

The sight of it was glorious; it was large, well-operated, and not as filthy as one would originally think.

There were miners and surveyors and other engineers with their pokemon working here and there; most of whom were men, which disappointed Aine (a lack of women made her feel excluded). However, she still went up to a person, and enquired:

"Sir? May I...are trainers allowed in the mine?"

"Oh, yeah...but only to train and look around a bit. Don't catch any pokemon, and unless you absolutely have to, don't KO any pokemon. Also, there are some signs down there that specifically tell you not to go in certain places. Follow all those rules, and you're fine."

She muttered a "thank you" and was going to make her way there, but the guy called her back.

"Oh! And you can't have more than one pokemon walking by you. Sorry about that."

She turned to her pokemon. "You heard what he said..."

Scyther immediately stepped up, always thinking that she was best at protecting her trainer.

Aine seemed hesitant. "I appreciate it, Scyther, but allow someone else this time. Fairness, yes?"

Scyther seemed reluctant herself, but understood.

Bronzor suggested that it was not the best protector.

Primplup, eager for his chance, was then the pokemon who would stay out of his pokeball. The other two went back in theirs.

Aine and Primplup thus stepped in the mine, and marveled at the sight.

The mine, in all its tough glory, seemed like the quintessential place to train.

Within the place, they saw many a mine worker and other trainers. There was a conveyor belt that extended all throughout, in addition to other sorts of complicated machinery that Aine could not comprehend. She chuckled though, thinking of what her mother would say of this. _Complicated machinery? Engineering, you mean? Definitely! Large money_.

"Now, we're in the mine, but where are the fossils? We're not going to be stuck here wandering about aimlessly. I'm no idiot." Like always, Aine felt that she had a point, but also worried that she would not get to achieve what she wanted, but she did not let this worry show.

_Of course you are no idiot._ It was Bronzor again. _But perhaps you_ should_ wander about aimlessly, see where it takes you. You never know. But don't act irrationally._

"Sometimes I wish you'd stay silent," Aine said, although she did realize the wisdoms her pokemon offered her.

Therefore commenced the 'wandering about' by Aine and Primplup, the former ambitious to get what she wanted; the latter and his peers hoping the quest come out successful.

Perhaps only Arceus knew of what would soon come.


	3. Trouble in the Mines

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this story? I've got a follow for it thus far so I am supposing that yes. Anyway, this chapter will have a nice surprise (although unpleasant for my OC).**

**Trouble in the Mines   
**

Aine and Primplup continued through the mines - this place was extraordinary! How people and pokemon together could dedicate themselves to the excavation of not only valuable minerals, but also prehistoric fossils that would surely serve for some new Pokemon knowledge, was amazing to Aine.

In fact, her awe and fascination with the whole thing, made her explore even deeper into the mines, losing herself both mentally and physically in the process.

It wasn't until Aine tripped on some very round rock, and yelled out some choice swear words, that she came back to her senses.

The rock fidgeted after she tripped, and she looked back at it as if it almost killed her, and she was about to get up and clean herself off, when the rock expanded with arms, revealing it to be a Geodude.

Said Geodude cried an annoyed cry, and Primplup was going to act out in order for his trainer to avoid being killed again, but the Geodude nonchalantly walked away instead of attacking.

Relieved, Aine inhaled and cleaned herself and her bag off.

Focused, and aware now, she found out that she was lost.

Lost, with no way to get out; she had wandered off and around so carelessly that she briefly thought she wasn't in a structured part of the mine anymore, although she did see some excavation material nearby, so she got rid of that thought immediately.

She looked around, realizing a "DO NOT GO FURTHER IN" sign where there was a small entrance to a cave-like room.

She wondered why no one could go in, what could be in there? The first, mild signals of curiousity took over her, and she peered inside the cave. Despite its small entrance, it was spacious within. However, she noticed many holes in the walls. Could a bunch of Diglett be waiting to attack anyone who entered? But no, most of the holes were too large for Diglett to come out of them. She'd take out her other two pokemon just in case, though.

_Am I actually thinking of going inside?_ She thought.

Curiosity fought to be acknowledged, and like with most humans, Aine gave in.

Primplup, always a spirited, encouraged soul, was ready to defend his trainer at any given time, and agreed to have Scyther and Bronzor assist.

They went in. Aine immediately noticed the largest hole in the back wall of the cave, and could see that something was being dug out, but whoever was doing it clearly did not finish. She neared it, along with her Primplup, and got a closer look.

"It's a fossil, Primplup! Goodness, I wonder which one it could be, or if it's something that no one's discovered yet. Could it be an Anorith fossil? Or maybe a Kabuto. Wait. No. What if it's an Aerodactyl?" She effervesced, but then remembered that Aerodactyls came from Old Ambers, and this was surely not one.

Still, the excitement in her could not be contained; oh, how she wished she could be able to mine! But alas, she could not work a mining tool to save her life. Instead, she pulled out from her bag, T_he Various Fossils of the World, and How To Identify Them: A Guide_. She felt obliged to find out what this fossil was.

"I'm sorry, Primp. Can you...y'know, watch over me as I do this? Make sure no wild pokemon attack us, or alert me if somebody's coming? If you can't by yourself, I can bring out Bronzor or Scyther like I suggested before. And before Bronzor says that only one pokemon's allowed to be with me at hand," she addressed to one of her pokeballs, with a smirk, "nobody, other than us, is down here. Woops!"

Thus Bronzor and Scyther came out, not giving second thoughts about protecting their trainer. Scyther took her place outside of the small entrance, knowing she was the best attacker of Aine's pokemon. Bronzor and Primplup stayed in the cave, in case some random wild pokemon were to come out of nowhere from within.

"Thanks guys, you truly are the best," Aine said to her pokemon, genuinely appreciative, as she ought to be.

She analyzed the large, half-dug out fossil, put her hand on it, and ran her fingers throughout it; it was, again, a huge fossil inside an equally huge rock, and she was excited. However, she did not get distracted - she took up her book, and opened it, skimming through the leaves, attempting to find a picture of a fossil that looked similar to the one at hand; while skimming, she glanced at the fossil several times, and she memorized how it looked like.

"Here it is!" At once this was exclaimed when she found the page in which this fossil was featured. _"'Helix Fossil; Helix Fossils, usually measuring in between 6 in. and 1 foot 4 in. (6 - 16 inches), are of a prehistoric, sea-dwelling pokemon that is better known as Omanyte. This type of fossil is found near beaches, ponds, and other bodies of water. However, very few are found in caves near water or where there used to be water. These tend to be larger than 2 feet and are extremely rare; as a result, if the fossil is to be revived, the reborn Omanyte will be taller, longer, and bigger than its usual size."_

Right next to the description, was the picture of the Omanyte fossil, which was also the one at hand. The only difference was the size. The fossil at hand was much bigger. In fact...

"Measuring tape! Must take out!" Aine exclaimed, scouring her bag for a while until pulling out said measuring tape. The young woman eagerly proceeded to find the length of the fossil, and this one was indeed rare, for it was...

"Four feet and one-fourth inches! Guys, I am looking at a rarity here!...But, agh! I can't work a mining pick to save my life."

Bronzor suggested that she should not seek to take the fossil either way, as it was evident that someone had already started digging it out.

"You're right, but I can't resist the urge. Only if I knew how to -"

A piercing pokemon shriek interrupted her. Immediately, she withdrew and closed her book. Her three pokemon as well got protective. Scyther, who was at the front of them all where the entrance was, cried for them all to get out of there. It did not take too long. Aine, Primplup, and Bronzor rushed out. As Aine went out, she saw the owner of the shriek: a Skarmory.

She didn't even have enough time to curse something out before the Skarmory started chasing for them; however, Scyther cried for them to find safety as she fought the Skarmory. Aine admired her pokemon's valiant attitude but could not admire for too long, as she to leave with her other two pokemon in order to avoid getting killed.

And it got even worse.

The Skarmory had a trainer.

"_Go get 'em, Skar! Don't let them escape_!"

She only caught a glance of the young man, who was eyeing her and her pokemon with pure fury, and was going down to chase them himself. They had no option but to run, but Aine still worried about her Scyther, up against that monstrous Skarmory all by herself.

She's a strong pokemon, she won't get any serious injuries beyond a couple scrapes and scratches on her body.

Aine and her pokemon tried to find the way out of the mine, but they were totally lost.

From a distance, Aine heard the cry of her fainted Scyther...what was this? Why was this happening? Her dear Scyther! She fainted in attempting to protect her and the other two, but that steel bird had the upper hand. Aine had only been excitedly analyzing a fossil, not planning on stealing it or anything.

If possible, it got worse.

The young man and the Skarmory caught up, and though Aine's pokemon were not at all tired yet, Aine was. She still continued sprinting though, not the one to give in easily, but fate worked against her as she tripped over another Geodude for the second time that day.

Bronzor and Primplup instantly stopped to go back to her, but the man ordered his Skarmory to attack her pokemon, while he was going to her.

"Well then! I can see that you're new and naive in this place," the young man said very bitterly, with an artificial sense of superiority, "You don't know what you just did, but I'll explain, girlie -"

"Whatever I did, that gives you absolutely no right to attack my pokemon with your wretched steel bird!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to kill you or your pokemon-" he was cut off by the cries of Aine's Primplup and Bronzor, who had fainted.

She gave him a look this time, and started to take out her pokeballs to get her pokemon back in them, and she did, when the Skarmory suddenly appeared in front of her, its sharp, knive-like wings inches from her face.

Oh, she was beyond frightened...this bird could slice her in half...

She tensed up, but still with a firm voice she rhetorically asked, "Are you trying to kill me too?"

The man scoffed, but said to his pokemon, "Come back, Skar," and took him back in his pokeball. "There, there now. It's OK. Need any more accommodations?" with sarcastic glee in his voice, she was already hating him; she couldn't even form back an equally sarcastic reply, which was usually in her nature.

However, she was not going to allow this stupid, stupid man to take advantage; no, she was going to get the hell up.

And so she stood up, and looked this terrible guy in the eyes.

"I don't know what's your deal, because I was only exploring and enjoying myself doing so. I've done nothing to harm you, or anyone! So I'm looking forward to how you foolishly try to justify yourself in attacking my pokemon and me."

"I wasn't trying to kill you or your pokemon, let's get that straight. What if you were a thief, a criminal? And didn't you see the sign? 'DO NOT GO FURTHER IN'? Wasn't that enough? And what if you had stolen the amazing fossil I'm digging out? Wait, you didn't...now did you?"

"I did see the sign, but I'm the type that doesn't care as long as my pokemon are with me, and quite frankly, I admit I was very interested - but I had no plans on -"

"No plans, huh? Someone who is very interested _must_ feel the urge to steal something so rare as that fossil-"

"The point is, that I ultimately was _not_ going to take it, and that you are still not justified in what you have done."

He wasn't going to admit he was wrong; he wasn't that type of man, and so he ignored her comment, and said, "...so you like fossils."

What was this random change of subject? This guy is a world-class fool, Aine thought. "Yes, I do, but that's not it! You know, I shouldn't be wasting my time attempting to take the truth out of you. I'm leaving, and hopefully I'll never see you again."

"Never see me again? I'm the gym leader of this city, girlie. You seem to be collecting badges, so unless you're gonna skip me -"

"Oh, be quiet already. Anything you say is invalid." And with that, Aine left, going back to find her fainted Scyther, although she did dread the mere thought of having to challenge Oreburgh City's gym to face this guy, but she was not focused on that at the current moment. Once she got Scyther, she would use her revives on her, Primplup, and Bronzor; and then head to the Pokemon Center to rest with them, hoping to forget this terrible experience involving a terrible young man and his terrible Skarmory.


	4. News

**A/N: So. I'm writing this story on my phone on a app (my laptop was sold a while ago and I don't want any of my family members to see what I'm writing on the family computer), and while I was writing this chapter, my phone unexpectedly turned off and when it turned back on, this chapter was lost. I was so frustrated. However I still endeavored to rewrite the chapter and here it is. It's not as good as the original though, but I still remembered (thankfully) the major happenings from the original to write it again. So no problems.**

**"News"**

The next morning consisted of not only bad hair, but thoughts of what happened the evening previous. Aine was in a diner, eating her brunch.

Her pokemon had already finished their's, so they were waiting on her back in their pokeballs.

Yesterday was excessive, though.

"And that's what happens when I go out of my limits," Aine muttered to herself, _"Things_ happen."

_It is not your fault. It is the fault of the arrogant man who overreacted._ It was Bronzor again.

_I know it's his fault, but I could have prevented it all, too-_

_And by saying that, you are placing some blame on yourself, which you should not be._

Here Bronzor had a point; why was she thinking as _she'd_ done something wrong, when she clearly didn't?

She was inclined to think in other ways though. Imagine if she had not been to the mine at all! How much easier could it get? Instead of the mine, maybe she would have gotten a new sundress, or spend some more time training, or just go on with her day avoiding people (a fairly easy task for her, in which she had years of experience).

Speaking of that, she really wished that yesterday could erase from her mind, from history! Or if not, she wished she did not react the way she did. Why could not have she dealt with it more rationally, showing less anger? It was so unlike her.

She decided that she would think further on that later.

Her thoughts wandered off to her mother.

She was a good person, always caring for the future of her only child. Greedy, gluttonous she may have seemed to most, but she wanted the best for her daughter, like most parents. Aine was glad enough that her mom was genuinely invested in what she had wanted to settle as, but she knew it was all too early. Aine was only twenty. She had enough time. Right now she would stick to what she was with - pokemon training - and she was content.

_Where else...where else am I to go in this city? So many places, but I only want to go to the ones that capture my interest-_

How could have she forgotten?

The museum.

Immediately, Aine finished up the last bit of bread and coffee and left the payment at the table.

Joy.

* * *

"This is..." Aine began. "Indescribable."

Indeed, she was looking at all sorts of fossils, artifacts, and materials.

Aine saw that the descriptions that accompanied the displays reflected what her books said; she knew almost all that was to be known. A sense of pride came with the fact that she read more than most, that her various readings on various subjects had prepared her well for the pokemon world. Besides, she enjoyed it. There was probably only a thing or two in the descriptions that she did not previously know, and that added to her already ample knowledge.

She moved on to some Omanyte fossils, but none of them as impressively rare as the one from the mine. Although they were different shades of colors and in various sizes, they did not equal the large one she saw yesterday.

_Yesterday._

_Do not start._ Bronzor chimed in.

_My mind just keeps going back to it - it's of so much concern._

_It might actually not be if you think about it._

_If it bothers me so much, then it is of concern._

_OK, so it is not of unconcern, but it is distracting you from what you were so determined to enjoy._

Here Bronzor made yet another point. Why was she letting these thoughts - that man - influence her out of her fun?

_I don't want to admit it, but you're right again._

Aine was going to continue as before, clear her head of the filth, even if it was only temporarily.

Captivated again by the joys of the museum, the fun and warm feeling it brought her, it was nearly impossible for her to be distracted by anything else. Her interest could not be taken.

Nearly.

An exchanging of words took it.

"Professor Sanderson! Professor! Oh, you must have heard already..." someone called loudly, near the area where Aine was looking around.

Professor Sanderson was a middle-aged man; knowledgeable-looking, lanky, precise. He looked top-notch.

"I hear many things, Mervyn, so of course you must specify."

"About Byron discovering the biggest Omanyte fossil to date!"

"Ah, yes. Byron has told me of course. But that it is the biggest, is yet to be known. Byron promised he would show it to me after he is done digging it out for further evaluation. Then we will see if it is indeed the biggest."

"Aren't you excited?" the guy asked.

"I must say I am."

"That's good. But that isn't all, Professor..."

"What else is there?"

"Byron also said there was an intruder trying to steal the fossil yesterday."

_What?_

"So? He supervises that mine, does he not? He has everything under control, I assume?"

"He does," the guy replied, "but he said that he will be delayed in digging out the fossil because of the girl."

"That's fine. I can understand."

The chagrined Aine could not believe that she was one of the objects of their conversation, and they did not even know her! How was it possible? She did not know them!

And they continued.

"And about the intruder," the Professor drawled on, "did Byron memorize, or at least has a good idea of, what she looked like, in case she might try to intrude again?"

"Oh, Byron said she was pretty, and would have thought her harmless in any other situation. But that she tried to steal the fossil, made her the ugliest person in the world to him."

"Hmm. That's rare. You don't often hear of women being criminals, much less beautiful ones. But I do agree with him that an attempt at theft would make her ugly."

Why were these people talking of her in this way? They did not know who she was. Aine tried to laugh it off, but she knew she could not. It only gave her more cynical views on people. People were _so_ shallow. This news, if news it should be called, was spreading like a _disease,_ as shown by these two people. Why were they talking of the beauty of someone whose name they didn't even know? Idiotic.

Aine gave a short, mean laugh.

_I apologize that you have to hear all this. You do not deserve it._

_It's not your fault. Human stupidity astounds me again._

Aine chuckled again once she realized that man - Byron was his name - had technically lied to this guy (who was stupid in his own right for being so gullible) about the situation. She had not the intention to steal the fossil, even though she had very much admired it. This young man had erred.

And that he thought she was pretty, according to this guy, disgusted her.

"Well, it seems like my reputation in this city has been damaged enough," Aine said, to no one but herself.

She didn't know what to do next now. She was so conflicted.

_Either I get my gym badge from this city and risk my integrity, or leave and come back for it another time._

The latter idea sounded much more amiable, much more sensible.

And so she decided that today was the second day in a row in which she was having a good time but was suddenly and unexpectedly disrupted by an incident she deemed unnecessary; she was going to the leave the city now.

For an incident, it was largely affecting her.


	5. Stuck

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! I really am enjoying the progress in this story and how I'm making the next chapter better than the last. It is a joy. **

**I don't have much else to say besides that I have introduced a new original character into this story. Just so you readers know.**

**Stuck**

The most burdensome, stressful, crushing information was made known to Aine the next day as she attempted to leave the city. The two roads to get in and out of Oreburgh were temporarily closed for construction work.

Only one word in that sentence relieved her, gave her hope, that she would get out at some point.

_Temporarily._

For the time being, however, she was stuck here.

_Stuck._

Stuck in this city.

Stuck in Oreburgh City.

STUCK.

It was at this time that she mourned Scyther's inability to fly long distances, because if she was able to, then they would have been out since earlier this morning, or even yesterday.

This place was unhealthy. The people were unhealthy. Everything was.

How long could she be here before going completely insane?

No, she had her pokemon, so that was impossible.

"So," Aine began as she and her pokemon were settled on a bench, almost a quarter of an hour after learning of the roads being closed; "what do we do now?"

Scyther told her it was an ideal time to challenge the gym.

"No thanks," Aine rejected, seeing no good come out of that endeavor.

Primplup and Bronzor both agreed that there were many a place in the city that they had not visited yet.

"That's not bad, but then I might hear the trash that's being talked about me wherever I go. And I don't want that."

Bronzor argued that even though 'trash' was being talked about her, no one in the entire town knew what she looked like or anything.

"But one person in case you don't remember."

Primplup said that she was letting that man affect her way of thinking.

"He is not! It was the incident as a whole."

The mere suggestion was disgusting to her, although she knew the it was both the incident and that guy who had done this to her - turned her into an irrational mess.

In an attempt to not only stray away from that matter, but to engage them all in something, Aine gave her idea - something they all hadn't done ever since stepping in Oreburgh. "You know what? I can't believe this hadn't occurred to me in all our time here...we need to train! Whichever leader we challenge next, we need some preparation, don't we?"

Bronzor, being the clever-headed pokemon that it was, rhetorically asked where was the only place in the city to train.

Aine grimaced. "It's not like we have to train _there_. In every city, town, and village, there are power-hungry, battle-seeking trainers in whatever place. I could look around for some."

* * *

No power-hungry, battle-seeking trainers wanted to battle shockingly. Well, not that they didn't want to battle, but it just happened that on Sundays, the majority trained in the mine itself.

"Just our luck," Aine complained. "Arceus help me."

Scyther asked her were they going to train or not.

"I - yes, we are."

Aine gestured for them to follow her. She did not want to show her weakness.

* * *

Fortunately the mine had dozens of trainers, so she would not look suspicious if she was the only one there.

The benefits that came with these many trainers present, was not merely the one aforementioned, but that she, and her pokemon, were training. She had almost forgotten the importance of it. How was she expecting to beat the next five gym leaders if she had not been training?

She needed a little more money too.

"Hey, my name's Elle, and I think you're a really good trainer," said a blonde, light-eyed girl after a good, well-fought battle that resulted in Aine as the loser.

"The feeling's mutual," replied Aine lowly, and wary.

"That's great! Say, if we keep in touch, we can see more of our progress in training-"

"That would be very beneficial to both of us," Aine said, "but I have got no time for friendships, unfortunately."

Elle did not look fazed. "Oh, that's no problem with me! Closeness is not necessary; a professional relationship is the limit if you'd like it that way."

Aine, a little surprised at her persistence (being used to people giving up after her rejections), asked, "And what are your standards in a professional relationship?"

"Well, nothing much more than what you'd expect in such a relationship: we can help each other in our pokemon training."

"And nothing beyond that?" Aine tested. "No personal stuff?"

"Not if we can prevent it," Elle smiled, slightly disgusting Aine, who did not enjoy the fact that this girl was getting comfortable.

"OK, so I've never done anything like that," Aine said. "And doing so would be a step out of my comfort zone," Elle's lips turned downward at this, but what Aine said next astonished herself even. "but I'm not completely throwing the idea out..."

"So? Would you like to exchange numbers?" Elle asked.

"Um." Aine muttered. "Sure."

The trade went on, which was succeeded by a shaking of hands.

"I'm from this very city, by the way," Elle said. "Born and raised for the first sixteen years of my life, before I started training."

_Wow. She didn't start at ten? _

"And I've got all my Sinnoh badges too," she added, showing her pretty little case that consisted of all eight badges.

Aine resisted the urge to enquire anything about Elle's experience training and battling, for the sake of not displaying too much interest.

"That's impressive," was the only comment Aine gave.

Elle smiled again. Aine scowled. "How many badges have you got, if any?" Elle asked.

Aine looked down. "Only three so far. I've recently started my 'journey', as they say, about a year ago."

"Oh, really?" Elle was fascinated. "Why so?"

"I wanted to get as much education as possible, until I was nineteen, which was last year."

Elle looked even more intrigued, and impressed. "I think you're the first person I've ever met to have done such as this. You're pretty unique among all these pokemon trainers, I must say."

"Aren't I?" Aine said, to herself mostly.

"Me, I started when I was sixteen, although I wanted to start at ten like everybody else, but my parents were against it. They wanted me to further my education as well, and mature some more. Isn't that great? At first I resented my parents, but it was ultimately the best choice. I wouldn't have wanted to be ignorant."

"That's what _I_ felt ever since I was ten," Aine said, reminiscing a little. "I would have a great advantage over others if I had continued my education, which I did, and I do."

"You can outsmart everyone I suppose, including me."

"It would be amazing if I were to do that." Aine said, "Um...this is the appropriate time for you and me to dispatch, I assume?"

Elle flushed. "I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time, then! I've been delighted to make your acquaintance. Hopefully I'll see you around...ah, excuse me, but can I get your name?"

"Aine." -said young woman gave what she was known as.

Elle nodded. "Well, I will see you around! I hope!" And thus she went her own way.

Aine felt somewhat exhausted. That was the longest courteous conversation she had with someone that was not her mother.

_That was the longest courteous conversation you've had with someone who was not your mother._ Bronzor came up. _I am honestly shocked._

_How are you even talking? Didn't you faint?_

Aine took out all her pokemon from their pokeballs to give them herbs, to help them recover from the last battle.

It wasn't even the end of the day yet.

* * *

A couple more battles proceeded, and since Aine could not afford to lose more money, she made the shrewd decision to battle only inexperienced youngsters; all of whom she beat (and received some more money in the process).

Having enough cash already, and trained a great deal with her pokemon, she saw no further reason to stay in the mine.

However, it wasn't fully evening yet, and there were still some trainers around. It wouldn't look too suspicious if she was (again) wandering all over the place, would it?

_I thought you were originally avoiding this place and now you want to go about it again? Are you really so daring?_ Bronzor came into her thoughts.

_But it wouldn't look as shady as it was last time, since there are still trainers here. I don't think _that _will happen again._

_For your well-being, I hope not...In fact, to avoid any such incident from occurring once more, you ought to have me out with you. I can sense trouble._

_It's great that you're part psychic-type, then...come on out. _

Bronzor came out of its pokeball and followed its headstrong trainer.

Aine had no idea where she was going. She was doing exactly what she did two days ago, walking the place without any aim; however, this time she was much more cautious and aware, as well as making sure that she wouldn't step over any Geodude.

After minutes of walking around, and finding nothing to attract her, she found no reason to be in mine anymore. Rather disappointed, Aine told Bronzor that she was getting bored and for them to turn back.

_I knew she wasn't going to last long here, one way or another... _The dual psychic-steel pokemon said to itself.

As Aine turned on her heel, she saw something she was certainly not expecting.

The small little cave...

Where that damned fossil rested.

Bronzor noticed that she stopped, and was staring into the the entrance of the cave. The pokemon told her that she ought not to be distracted, and that they should just leave.

"Oh, I know the right thing to do is to leave, but it's so..." she wondered. "Tempting."

As tempting as it was to go in, it could quite possibly result in a similar situation as the one from a few days ago. Aine rationalized that it was equally possible for all to go smoothly if she were just to take a peek for a bit and then leave, however.

"Come on, follow me." She told Bronzor, who was actually tentative.

She stepped into the tiny entrance, which was about her size in height she realized, and she wondered at how a man could even fit through this opening.

That thought was quickly swept away as she saw the fossil at the other end of the cave-room. Aine approached it and once she was right in front of it, she settled down by criss-crossing her legs and laying her bag at the side.

With Bronzor at her side as well, she felt protected enough, enough to act on her own will.

Aine noticed the fossil was more dug-out than it was when she last saw it, though there was still a way to go for it to be fully out. This meant that liar of a man - Byron - had continued his work on this fossil, so he could return at any possible time...

_Any possible time._

She wished she could stay to admire the fossil further, but sense finally befell her.

As if on cue, Bronzor said that it was getting low, yet dangerous vibes...

"Definitely, let's go. Now." Aine patted Bronzor.

She was right outside of the entrance already when she collided with a hard figure. They both fell.

"What the..."

"It's _you _again!"

Her worst nightmares had come true.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked viciously.

"I - um -" she was at a loss for words.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm - uh - um...I was not doing anything that I was not supposed to be doing."

He eyed her suspiciously, getting back up. "I don't believe you."

She stood up as well. "You should, because it's the truth. And by the way, I highly suggest for you to not spread false rumors about me being a thief. It doesn't make you look good."

He had the nerve to look offended. "But that's what you were doing, weren't you? Trying to steal?"

"I was not, and hearing strange people talking _lies_ about me because you told them such, is, in my opinion, proof of how much of a terrible person you are. And I don't even know you!"

"How do I know you weren't trying-"

"Because if I was, I would have gotten away with it the last time I was here. I'm not that sort of person, either."

He was silent. Until he caught sight of her Bronzor right behind her, who was also (surprisingly) silent.

"You have your pokemon with you." He noticed.

"Obviously, so, what does that matter-"

He sighed. "That if someone just randomly entered here with their pokemon, and they had the intention to steal, they would have gotten away with it. But that doesn't concern you." He pushed past her, to where the fossil was.

She turned around, but did not step back into the cave-room. "Be assured, once again, that I'm not a thief. And as for you-"

"Then if you weren't going to steal this fossil, what the _hell _where you doing?"

Aine saw that he was very sweaty, as if he had been working on something before he came here. His mahogany hair was messy.

"Answer my question." He demanded.

Momentarily, she did not know how to answer it. What was she doing? She knew what, but did it really matter to him? It seemed awkward.

"I'm...interested in fossils." She managed.

"I figured..." he muttered. "That shows good taste," he said this part uncommonly low, so that she would not hear it, which was done successfully. "But you're not on my good side-"

"And I don't wish to be."

His eyes flashed. "So I suggest you get out of here and never come again."

"I have but one thing to ask of you, however." She kept it going, which she herself could not believe.

He looked at her in disbelief while he was tending to his fossil. "I don't do favors for strangers, so-"

"Then you can surely understand what I'm asking for, which isn't really much." She doubted though. "All I want, is that you clear the lies you've fed to every and any gullible person about me. Gullible people - who are all _strangers _to me."

He didn't say anything at first, but she still waited for a response. At last he said, "Look, girlie, you're not exactly in my good opinion, and if you want me to say it blatantly, _I don't like you. _So I'm not required to clear anything that people are talking about you; in fact, I should be _encouraging _it."

She was suddenly reminded of her detest for him.

"OK." She said, irritated. "Be as infuriating as you are. I hope either sense or strife falls on you, but the chances are very likely to be the second one." And with that, she did not feel to further the argument or even hear the stupidity he was about to say next, so she left.

Bronzor commented that she was on a roll.

"What are you talking about?"

The pokemon said that she had two different conversations with two different people that day, who both happened to not be her mother.

"You can stop that now. But my goodness, I've never met anyone so obnoxious before! And you! You didn't even try to get him away from me!"

Bronzor said that it did not sense that the man was going to hurt her, so it did not attack the man.

"I wish you would have knocked him out...I bet you could tell that I wanted you to hit a move on him."

As they were out of the mine, Aine saw that it was sunset time.

She pondered when she and her pokemon would be able to get out of Oreburgh.

It was so stressing...just being here.

But what a day. A new acquaintance and an established enemy were made.


	6. Acquaintance Turns Into Friend

**A/N: All right! I can safely say that though few, there _are _people reading this story. Great thanks to you all, as well my first reviewer for this story, whose review gave me hope and made me unbelievably happy once I saw and read it. **

**Keep in mind that so far, the three major characters in this story (my two OCs and Byron) are young of course. That's why I refer to them as "young lady/woman" or "young man" as I'm writing. I wanted to say that because I know that in the Pokemon canon, Byron is like 40 years old or something along that.**

**Acquaintance Turns Into Friend**

It is safe for the reader to conclude that the protagonist is a most unfortunate woman.

She was indirectly trapped within a city where falsities had been spreading about her - about a innocent-looking thief who had been lurking in the city waiting to steal one's most prized possessions. It went around everywhere she went and passed!

A week had passed since first stepping foot into Oreburgh, with construction work still blocking the roads to exit the city, and Aine was the verge of going mad.

But she had her pokémon.

And her mom's number, so she did call her a few times, but she didn't tell her mother of her vexations.

As for the trainer, Elle, she had not contacted Aine ever since both traded phone numbers. A decision which Aine was having second thoughts about.

However, besides being unable to depart the city, Aine's chief distress lay in all the gossip about her - all by people who didn't know her! Bronzor constantly reminded her that they did not know what she looked liked, so they would never know it was her.

This fact did not make it any less distressing, although it did make it better than it would have been otherwise.

Yet the rumors and gossip always seemed like the following.

At the museum, "Oh, yes, she's apparently very nice-looking, but she's a robber!"

At the pokemart, "I'm keeping a good look on my children now that there's a criminal in this city. And no one can accuse me of being overprotective!"

Conspiracy theorists on the streets, "Who knows? She might be of one those evil pokémon teams." She would have ignored it, but it was so hard. She would have made fun of it, but not acknowledging the problem would have made her too careless.

Her three pokémon reassured her when she needed it most, reminding her that they would leave the city eventually, and when they returned, all these foolish people would have quitted the subject and moved on.

"That's right, but what I hate the most is that guy who basically kept on his promise and actually encouraged people to continue talking about me. If I ever see him again and I get on his nerves, then he'll probably start telling them how I look like and whatnot. I know I've said this before, but I really do loathe the man."

She was justified, wasn't she? Aine had every right to dislike the guts out of someone who had wronged her, insulted her pride and intelligence, insulted _her._

For all she knew, he probably felt the same way.

She hadn't seen him since Sunday, when they traded adrenalized, fiery, vehement remarks and jibes, clearly establishing their intense dislike of the other.

Aine could only hope for no more similar encounters, but fate always proved to be the most unpredictable of things.

She was window shopping today to waste time away, believing that if she engaged herself in something like this kind, she could find some pleasure, even if it was far exceeded by everything else.

A casual, lavender-colored halter dress with a red strap in the middle caught the eye of Aine, like any good-looking dress would, when she felt a vibration in her bag.

It was probably one of her pokeballs, but when she checked, but it was actually Aine's small, old-fashioned phone vibrating.

She answered, expecting her mom.

"Hello! This is Elle," said the caller.

Startled, Aine adjusted to this. "Hi, I remember you."

"Good! I called you because I thought it was rude to ask for your number and not call anytime soon, and I'm not really busy right now. Maybe, I thought, you would like to battle again?"

The past few days Aine had admittedly only been battling the youngsters for money, and to be honest, she needed to train her pokémon with a real, valid opponent who would be a challenge. Aine was by no means a weak trainer, but if she continued her current ways, she would have turned into one. Analyzing the big picture in this way, Aine recalled Elle and her pokemon's exceptional strength; and thus resolved upon accepting Elle's second challenge, even if it risked a little more money loss.

"Aine? Are you there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was only thinking. Sure, I accept."

"Really? Thanks! I hope I didn't interrupt anything important though."

Aine looked up at the dress that caught her attention, and said, "No worries. I was just window shopping with no intention of purchasing anything."

"Glad to hear I didn't interrupt something! Say, let's meet up back at the Oreburgh Mine, why don't we? Like last time?"

Hesitation came with Aine's reply, "...Sure."

"OK! I'll get ready now. See you there!"

Aine hung up.

She put the phone back in the bag, and whispered to her pokeballs that they would be battling soon.

A good match it would be.

* * *

"Scyther is unable to battle!" cried the third party who was refereeing the match, "Gallade is declared the winner!"

_She probably thinks I'm useless now, and won't call me anymore_. Aine thought as she took Scyther back in her pokeball, muttering a well-meant "thanks" to her.

Elle neared Aine; saying that it was a terrific, challenging, yet fun battle nonetheless.

"I think the same." Aine said, handing Elle the prize money.

"I must admit, I like your sly skill tactics."

"Sly?" Aine repeated.

"Yes! Today you started off with your pokemon weakening mine with status maneuvers in addition to defensive moves, and you seemed to be resorting to that kind of thing for the whole battle until surprisingly you told your Scyther to go full-on attack! However, attack moves don't seem to be your specialty like your defensive ones, and maybe that's why you lost." Elle said that part as kindly as she could. "But you're not a weak trainer, though there's room for improvement! You're very promising."

Aine was taken aback. Why was this girl sincerely complimenting her when she had beaten Aine handily two times in a row? "Thank you," Aine said, "but you seem as if you're on a whole other level in regards to pokemon training, which you are. Shouldn't you be battling those who have eight badges, or even the Elite Four?"

"Maybe I should, but I do like to battle all sorts of trainers so I can have a good amount of experience. Plus, seeing others progress and improve is such a good thing!"

Aine felt her pride insulted once again, by what seemed to be unintentional condescension by Elle.

Great. Her established enemy who was made Sunday thought himself all the superior; and this young woman - the new acquaintance - was the condescending one.

"Well," Aine said, "I took a lot from our battle today. I have to leave, though-"

Elle frowned. "Unless you're in a hurry for something urgent, please don't leave. We can really learn a lot from each other!"

Aine pursed her lips. "Such as?"

Elle knew this was a difficult person to befriend. "Oh, you're obviously very knowledgeable, so you must of course have a lot to tell,"

_I actually don't. _

"And I know a bunch too, so why don't we exchange our knowledge? It's good to learn new things each and every day! Come on, we should take a walk."

"Well, I have nothing else to do." Aine stated, joining her.

Elle smiled widely, and Aine noticed this was a trademark of hers. "I'm happy to hear that. I am so sure we will learn so much from each other. Say, be careful for all the time you're staying in this city, the rumor has it there's a thief going around here and there."

Damn.

This young lady got sucked into the gossip as well, didn't she?

It was only natural for Aine to be offended, although she was a master at not showing her true emotions, and yet her response contained a subtle defense. "That's what it is, isn't it? A mere rumor? Gossip? _Lies_? Why would you believe in what others say? Do you believe in everything you hear?"

Elle was dumbfounded, and Aine knew her witty tongue did its job.

"I - uh - no, I don't believe in _everything_ I hear actually. It's just that the person who told me such, is a good friend of mine, and when he states something as a fact, it usually is true, unless he's joking. He's a reliable source."

Aine felt something in her stomach, and she hoped that the next question she was about to ask wouldn't receive the answer she was thinking of. "And who is this reliable source?"

Elle reddened. "Oh, he's Oreburgh's gym leader, a respected mine worker, and a lover of digging and fossils. His name is Byron. I doubt he would lie about anything."

She couldn't get away from this, could she? He was everywhere, present in the lies he spread about her. Even worse, he had a high reputation. Aine could tell from the way Elle blushed, how she mentioned everything that he was attributed with, and the affectionate tone with which she had said it all, that this Byron certainly was admired throughout the city.

Aine replied with, "Still, I don't believe in that rumor. I don't believe in gossip so easily, whether it comes from a supposedly reliable source or not."

Dumbfounded again, Elle yet said with an assured tone, "You're mistaken. I mean, I respect your way of thinking, but this man is genuine."

_You have no idea how much he's fooling you and everybody else, then._ Aine thought.

"I guess that you haven't challenged him to a gym battle yet, judging by the way you don't know him very well." Elle pointed out.

"I don't need to know him very well in order to have challenged him, but you're right - I _haven't."_

"Do you plan on it any time soon?"

"I do," Aine answered, albeit it was lie. "But I need to train some more."

Here continued some discussion about pokemon training, pokemon, and so forth. The two young women were in the process of getting to know each other, and despite finding out of the gullibility of Elle before, Aine discovered her to be a smart, passionate person - someone whom she wouldn't mind calling a "friend" - even though the idea seemed horrid at first.

Near the end of their walk, when they were approaching the Pokemon Center, Elle offered Aine quite the option: "I know you're a traveling trainer so you stay in the Centers for the night. But I have my own apartment-"

Aine could feel that they were becoming too close, something which she feared. "No thank you. I much prefer the Poke Center."

"I understand. By the way, remember my friend, whom we were talking about talking about earlier? I know you might not believe me, but he's a great person, and like I said before, a fossil lover! And from what you've told me, you're pretty interested in fossils too. He can tell you a whole lot about them, although he's always learning more himself. You should meet him - I have no doubt he'll like telling you about it all. Seriously! He's..." Elle trailed off. "...amazing."

Aine felt the notion was repulsive. This girl really had no idea how abysmal were the circumstances in which Aine and Byron had met. They didn't know each other all that well, yes, but they hated the guts out of each other. Aine also felt bad that Elle was under the impression that Byron was a good, honest friend. After only two incidents, Aine concluded that the young man was the worst person she had the misfortune to encounter in all her twenty year life. In their first incident, he had basically, to sum it all up, attempted to kill her and her pokemon with his deadly Skarmory - and proceeded to mock her! In the second, he stumbled into her, accused her of theft, insulted her, established his detest for her.

She didn't need a third one.

All Aine could reply was a simple, yet firm, "No."

Elle looked disappointed. "Really? Look, I might be biased since I'm his friend, but he's genuinely a good person! I'll introduce you-"

"No, and that's my final say. Your efforts are in vain, Elle." Aine said, exasperated.

Elle sighed, then smiled a little. "I should know better than to argue with a person I recently met - especially if they are all seriousness like you are."

"It wasn't an argument. You were just trying to convince me."

"Well, have a good night," Elle said. "Sleep well."

"Same to you."

Elle left; Aine turned to the pokemon she had taken out to accompany her and Elle walk, Primplup.

"I'm sorry I ignored you for the most part. As you noticed, that girl is such a talker."

Primplup nodded that it was OK, because the girl was nice; and asked for Aine to put him back in his pokeball, as he was sleepy.

And so she did.

She stepped into the Pokemon Center; she was rather sleepy herself. It was a bit too early for sleep however, it was eight o'clock p.m. It was probably because Elle had her mischievous Hypno to accompany her...

But that didn't matter. Aine's new acquaintance, was now a friend; a smart friend, though quite gullible.

**Hope you liked it! Till' the next chapter!**


	7. Ditched With Him

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Each and every new chapter keeps getting better and better, I assure you. Thanks to all those who are reading my story, reviewing, following/favoriting. I am very grateful.**

**What else...OK, so please keep in mind that this is a mature, serious story I'm writing, so I'm making things in the story a bit different from the Pokemon canon. For example, during the time this story is taking place, the Pokedex doesn't exist (yet), so I will be making up names of books and whatnot. That's just one example though.**

**Without further ado, then:**

**Ditched with Him**

The next ten days, Aine spent training with her pokemon, purchasing wants and necessities, and getting to know Elle better, battling her two more times. Battling and training with a strong "practice partner" was healthy, helpful, and efficient for both Aine and her pokemon. For Aine, it slowly (but surely) was making her a better trainer, and also alleviated her distress on all the rumors about her, which were, by the way, still present around town. For her pokemon, it strengthened their battling skills; not to mention, they made great friends (and rivals) with Elle's pokemon. Aine saw this, and felt warmth come to her heart as she knew her pokemon were content.

As for more details on the developing friendship between Aine and Elle, they were comfortable with each other enough to not only battle two more times, but to call each other by their first names without discomfort, Aine accepting to visit Elle in her apartment, having conversations about this and that, Elle inviting Aine for dinner, and even the common thing many women do together: shop.

The two weren't all that different, but they weren't the most similar pair ever, either. Aine, who was very capable of having a long conversation, yet was not a talker and wasn't instantly personable. Sure, she talked to Elle, but it should be noted that Elle was Aine's first friend in a long time, and started to become the first person Aine talked to more than her own mother.

Elle was a bright, ardent, talkative girl who liked asking questions. Her pushy, wanting-closeness type of personality irked Aine somewhat, but it wasn't a huge deal. After all, Elle was an impressive pokemon trainer, who was a genuine person and almost as intellectual as Aine.

The construction work on the exit roads was going on even now, but the fact didn't bother Aine so much as it did a week ago. Today was a Sunday, and after eating breakfast with her pokemon, Aine was seated in a corner of the Pokemon Center, catching up on some reading of her books. She literally hadn't read ever since the first incident with_that guy,_ when she opened a book to check out the fossil she was looking at.

She was reading _Sinnoh Pokemon: Vol._ _2_, and had _The History of Fossil Pokemon from All Over the World_ and other volumes beside her, in case she finished the book she was reading at the moment.

She turned a page in her book when the vibration of her small phone was heard by her, to which she scowled as it was a distraction, yet endeavored to take it out of her bag and answer.

"Yes?" Aine said, already knowing who it would be.

"Aine! You have to come to the mine to train with me. As soon as possible. It's such a good day - the weather's not too hot today. It's fresh out but not that cold either. Better yet, there are a bunch of experienced trainers here for some reason, and this is a good thing! No little foolish kids at all. Please come, Aine!"

Upset about this sudden intermission to her reading, Aine was not going to give in so easily; something that would require Elle to do some form of convincing. "I'd really like to, Elle, but I'm catching up on my reading -"

"You read a bunch! I'm sure you're the most well-read person in Sinnoh already. You need more practical knowledge now, the real thing!"

Slighted, Aine shifted in her seat, bookmarked her current place in her book, closed it, and set it to the side. "If there _are_ experienced pokemon trainers in the mine right now as you're claiming, then I wouldn't like to miss out on the chance. However, I can never read enough, so I'm going to stay here for a while."

Elle audibly pouted. "You're going to come eventually right? I can't tell if these people are going to be here long."

"I will."

"Yes! Well, come soon! Meanwhile, I'll battle some of these guys...I'm so impatient though! Give an estimate at what time you'll be here."

Aine looked up at the big clock on the wall behind Nurse Joy. It was thirty minutes until twelve P.M. "A half hour or so."

"OK! Bye!"

"Bye." Aine said, as she hung up.

She opened her book back up, and continued.

Perhaps she should have rejected Elle's offer.

* * *

Elle hung up, and turned around to her friend, who had heard the conversation on Elle's part.

"She's coming in a half hour! Byron, I already told you: she doesn't say much at first, but she's incredibly smart and a good person once you get to know her." Elle played with her blonde hair.

"I believe you. You have good taste in friends." He said, as he resumed digging out his Helix Fossil. Indeed, they were in the forbidden cave-room where Byron hardly allowed anyone to trespass but himself.

"You won't be disappointed with her." Elle stated, sure of herself, as she slowly paced the cave. "She can, and will, learn a lot from you."

"I hope! Again, with your good taste, I'm not expecting a stupid person."

"Of course not!" Elle laughed, as she put a soft hand on his shoulder.

Byron did not know what he was in store for either.

* * *

The clock struck twelve, and Aine knew she couldn't break the promise she had made a half hour ago or so. No matter how much she wished to complete her book, she should have started to head off at this point.

She put the books back in her bag, told her pokemon where they were going, and exited the Center.

Aine prayed to Arceus (something she didn't do often) that nothing negative would occur to her while she was in the Oreburgh Mine today. Aside from meeting Elle in the mine, not much else served as having a positive impact there.

It took a short amount of time to arrive there, and when Aine did - at the entrance gate of the mine - her friend was present, waiting. They made eye contact, which lightened up Elle's countenance, if that was even possible, and she ran towards Aine, grabbing her hand. "You're here! Come with me!" Elle lead the way, to further in the mine.

Aine, her right hand within Elle's grasp, observed the area. She saw the usual mine workers with their pokemon as well as the machinery all over the place. And Elle was correct; a _multitude_ of strong-looking trainers were battling and training here and there; no rookie to be seen. "I -" Aine was cut off by all the sounds, but raised her voice so Elle would hear her. "Aren't we going to battle these people?"

Elle looked back at her. "Obviously! But I've got a surprise, so just follow me."

_She's got_ _a surprise?_ Aine thought.

_Apparently so._ Her Bronzor popped in.

_Can you sense if it's something good or bad?_

_No. We are not near it enough yet, so I_ _cannot tell._

Aine took her hand back, which was up to that point in Elle's hold. She followed Elle deeper into the mines, where they were already inside.

Aine was getting a vague idea. She remembered taking an almost identical path before, if not the exact same one.

That was all that ran through her mind before she managed a glance at a "DO NOT FURTHER IN" sign and a pull of the hand by Elle into a small cave-like entrance...

Even Bronzor could not warn Aine fast enough.

"Byron!" Elle called to her other friend, who was digging out that fossil...

_No._

Arceus had failed to answer her prayers. She couldn't say anything as a result of the shock.

Byron turned around, smiled at Elle and was about to acknowledge Aine's presence when he recognized her.

His facial expression was a mix of confusion, disgust, disapproval, embarrassment, and shock; presumably, so were his thoughts.

They stared at each other. No words.

Elle, uncomfortable by the lack of talk, especially on Byron's part, introduced them to the best of her ability.

Little did she know they had met before.

"Aine, I told you about Byron. Byron, same thing to you, her name is Aine."

_"Aine."_ He uttered her name, composing himself, and she didn't like it.

But she had to compose herself as well, in order to handle this situation correctly. "Byron."

"Nice to meet you." He obviously lied, and turned back to his work.

Aine was glad he did so; any more eye contact would have messed with her mind.

Elle, not able to see through Byron's lack of friendliness (clouded by her good opinion of him), gestured for Aine to follow her closer to where Byron was. "Look here, Aine. He's a great digger. Always goes on about how perfectly he does it, and it's true. This happens to be a rare fossil that he's digging out, a large one for its kind. Come, take a seat. He'll tell you more about it, won't you, Byron?"

Aine took a reluctant seat close to the area where they were, laying her bag at the side.

"Why not?" Byron said dryly, in response to Elle.

Elle brightened. "Oh, good. Please do so! Aine loves to learn about anything and everything, as I told you before...oh, wait. I'm getting a phone call. Give me a second." She stood up with her phone, and walked right out the cave-room. Aine's muscles tensed, and her stomach churned. The same feeling that one gets when one is forced to face something incredibly dreadful.

Byron scoffed. "Didn't know Elle had it in her to befriend a thief." He muttered, loud enough for Aine to hear.

Aine, now furious, whispered: "You say that as if you're the good guy here. Isn't she your friend? How could you lie to her, and everyone? You're a horrible person."

"I'm not lying to anyone, girlie. I'm a good person, and I'm proud of it. You don't know me well enough to judge like that. You've only seen me two times before, and you decide to make your conclusions on that? Give me a damn break."

Aine could not let him get away with thinking that he was right; as if. "You're a good person? Maybe in your own selfish ways. Everyone else in this city may worship you, but I've seen your true ugliness, and like you said, I've only seen you two times before!"

He blew some dust off of the fossil, and avoided eye contact. "'True ugliness'? Girlie, just because I was being cruel and mean to you -"

"You admit it." Aine cut him off. "You _were_ cruel. You tried to harm me and my pokemon, made fun of me, insulted me, as if it was -"

"All your fault." He finished, with a smirk that was asking to be slapped right off his face. "Which it is."

How could he be so stubborn? How hard was it to just admit he was wrong? He had a sense of arrogance that was not willing to be cut through.

Just then, Elle entered back in. "You two, I am so sorry, but I have to leave! It's urgent. Aine, I apologize that we couldn't battle all those great trainers together, but maybe you can by yourself! Well...have a good time, you two! Bye!" With a wink at Byron, and a wave at Aine, she left.

"Wait!" said both Aine and Byron; stunned that they exclaimed the same thing, they turned to look at each other, and for a brief second, their eyes met.

How atrocious.

Byron rapidly gained his cool back, and said, "Well, she's gone now. Nothing I can do about it. I think she's expecting me to talk to you, so listen up. Let me speak, shut up the whole time, so we can get this over with. I'm sure you want to be gone too, but then Elle's going to be asking you and me about what we did. So go with my plan. Deal?" He expected her to follow through with it.

Aine, in anger and disbelief because Elle ditched her with this young man, was further vexed by what he just said. "No." was all she replied with.

Facepalming, he said, "Are you really gonna make things -"

"I can go along with your 'plan' as long as I get to speak whenever I want. You can't silence me. _Deal?"_ Aine said that last part with mock tone.

"But a bunch of B.S. will be coming out of your mouth, which I really don't want to hear -"

"It's either that, or you risk disappointing your _girl-friend_ by your lack of talk to me." Aine crossed her arms, and sat straight. She wasn't going to lose this.

He blew some more dirt off the fossil. "First of all, Elle's not my girlfriend. Second, I think going back and forth is a problem unless something is decided on -"

"Then agree with me."

"You can talk, then. Don't say anything stupid, because, _as it happens,"_ he reached to take one of his pokeballs, and threw it behind him. "Skarmory's gonna make sure you don't attempt anything stupid." Said pokemon appeared out, and shrieked. He looked over to where Aine was, and remembering her, approached her and cried in front of her face.

"Get it away from me." Aine stiffened up. She would have reached for her bag to get one of her own pokeballs, but decided that it would look instantly suspicious and no doubt that Byron would order his Skarmory to stop her.

Byron laughed, almost villanously. "Back up, Skarmory." He said. "She's _scared_ of you."

The pokemon did so; but started to taunt her.

She was uncomfortable here. _I_ _wish you, Scyther, and Primplup were out here_ - _to show this man and his pokemon_ _a lesson._ She said mentally, to her Bronzor.

_Are you sure? The last time we were out there with that steel-bird, it knocked all three of us out._

"So," Byron began, annoyed by the fact that Aine was making strange facial expressions - as if she was speaking to somebody in her mind. He chose to ignore it, though. "I think you already know that _this_ right here is an uncommonly large and rare Omanyte fossil. Of course you know, why else would you have came here two times before? To steal it, obviously." He chuckled.

Aware now, Aine defended herself. "I told you before, and I'll say it as many times necessary: I am not a thief. I never had the intention to steal anything."

"Because this fossil is so massive," he went on, "it's going to take a while to fully take it out. If I have the right tools, and a good amount of experience, which I do, then I'll be successful in digging this baby out. As you can see," he looked up at her, satisfied with her offended expression. "I have all that I need here - my shovel, hammer, jackhammer, trowel, pick, drinking water, and wheelbarrow right over there."

Suddenly, Aine recalled why she was in Oreburgh City in the first place. She had read a book on fossils and became interested. She found out that if she wanted more hands-on knowledge, she had to come here. Even so, she didn't want to learn by _this_ young man.

But it was all she had, so she had to take the opportunity.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked her.

"Yes." Aine answered, which wasn't a lie, because she actually was.

He took some rock surrounding the fossil out using his trowel. "Y'know, Elle says you're very well-read, but you seem like you don't know much more beyond books and academics."

Aine's eyes widened. Now he was insulting her way of learning - what she knew and loved in all her twenty year life? How was that possible? Most people would commend or perhaps envy her academic knowledge, and now here this guy was, speaking ill of it.

She formed a response. "It isn't bad for me to have only book knowledge, something which I doubt you have. At least I made the effort to come to this city to not only get my badge and improve as a trainer, but acquire practical intellect as well."

"Whoa, girlie. Don't get all smart on me. Just because you think you're high and mighty since you're all academic or whatever, doesn't mean you have to express it like that, you silly bit-"

She cut him off before he said the whole word. "High and mighty? Are you serious? Me? You should look at yourself and then decide who really thinks himself as 'high and mighty'."

He was so irritated, he nearly smashed the pick into the fossil. "Shut up. Because of you, I almost damn broke the fossil."

"If you did, it would have been your fault, not mine."

He did not say anything, but flashed her a look saying 'Leave-me-the-f-alone', before he returned to his work.

Aine noticed that he was deft at digging out the fossil; the hole he was digging around it (not finished with it yet) was coming out flawlessly, with no single blemish or mistake. She would have admired it were she not reminded of her intense dislike for him.

Instead she asked, "How long have you been mining?" - Perhaps the most civil thing she had asked him so far.

He dug some more dirt out. "Since my childhood. My dad introduced it..." at once, he registered in the fact that he responded to her question way too politely. Thus, he added, "But that's none of your business. Stop asking me questions."

"I only asked you one."

He ignored her.

"Do you like mining?" Aine said.

"Well...If I didn't like it, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing it. Isn't that obvious?"

"Is it..." she searched in her mind for the right words. "your passion? What you're dedicated to doing your entire life?"

"Yeah...I love doing this. I never get sick of it." Again, too polite for him. "Now be quiet, and observe the way I do it, so then Elle will know that I taught you something."

With only that, Aine decided that he was only talking to her for his own selfish reasons: to remain on good terms with someone else. She was not surprised, judging from his arrogant demeanor.

She watched on for the next ten minutes or so, without a syllable from her or Byron being uttered. The Skarmory, she noticed, settled down behind them; when she looked at him in the eye, he shrieked again, and Aine promised to herself she wouldn't face that pokemon anymore.

Finally, Byron took a sip from his drinking water and wiped his head off. "That's all for today. I'm leaving now...but you're gonna have to leave with me, so I make sure that you don't -"

"I'm not a thief." Aine declared, knowing where he was going with it.

He stood up. "You don't want to go on with this, do you? Come on. This fossil is -"

"All right! I understand." Aine said, defeated. She took her bag, and made her way out. "It _was not_ nice to see you again."

"I hated every single second I had to hear you speak, breathe, or look at you, including now." He shot right back.

"Look at the bright side," Aine said, "Elle will be pretty satisfied with you. Even though you're a horrible excuse of a person." After that, Aine made her way back.

Now, she was going to battle the trainers Elle had told her about...thinking about Elle, Aine was not sure if she should have remained on friendly terms with Elle for ditching her.

She would think more on that later.

Aine couldn't believe all that had occurred today.


	8. And Yet Again

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Not my best chapter, but there's definitely some good tension here and a little foreshadowing at the end. Read on!**

**And Yet Again (It's Becoming Normal)**

"Aine, I told you, didn't I? He's a great guy." Elle smiled, as they were in her apartment, chatting at her coffee table.

"Of course. I could _not_ have met a better person." Aine replied, but her friend did not see through her sarcasm.

"See! I told you. I did! You should talk to him again, Aine. And not just to challenge him for the badge." Elle said.

Aine had nearly forgotten that she should have gotten her gym badge from this city. It was over two weeks, and she hadn't even stepped a foot into the Gym.

Shameful.

_I need to get it together and just face him and leave this city once I'm __able to._

"But why," Aine said, curious, crossing her right leg over her left. "Do you think that I should talk to him more?"

"Making another friend wouldn't hurt that much, correct?"

"I have my pokemon."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, they're obviously always there for you. Human-wise, I mean."

"I think you're enough for now."

Elle laughed. "I'm being serious, though. Really. Just one more friend. He's a good person."

_I hate him_ - _he's far from even_ a _decent person._

Despite Aine's real thoughts, she wanted her friend to be quiet on the matter. It was quite unnecessary how Elle was constantly talking about him. Almost as if...Elle was obsessed in some way. To satisfy her friend, and silence her on the subject (at least for a while), Aine said, "All right. I will try."

Elle brightened. She said something about how she had invited Byron over and was on his way right now.

Aine was alerted. "Now?"

"Yes!"

Aine became aware that Elle was planning things without telling her. An instance of this was of course yesterday, and evidently right now. She wasn't liking it.

"You should have told me this before." Aine grimaced.

"Oh, but then it isn't exciting!"

"But what does it-"

A door bell rung to interrupt her. Aine regretted being here.

Elle answered the door, greeted Byron, and welcomed him in.

"Oh, _she's_ here." He commented as he saw her.

Aine looked up as she heard him. He was eyeing her with an exasperated glare, as if thinking 'when are these encounters going to stop?'

Even so, he acknowledged the fact that he had a friend to impress in Elle, and muttered to Aine a stiff "hello."

The unexpected greeting made Aine jump slightly, but she recuperated when, out of instinct, she replied with, "Hi."

She watched him pass by her, and he sneered silently as he took a spot on the sofa right next to her, all while keeping a safe distance.

"Byron, you must want some coffee or something, I'll go get you it," Elle headed to the kitchen to complete her self-assigned duty.

Aine intertwined her fingers into her red hair while curling it and also picked at her bag, switching between the two every couple of seconds or so, so as to seem engaged and to avoid eye contact with the unpleasant figure next to her.

The unpleasant figure merely placed his feet atop the coffee table, and turned his neck to stare at her, thinking of a way to slight her.

Ever so great was his detest for her, that he indeed had to think of yet a new insolent remark. While putting his mind at work, Byron also thought that she was being immensely foolish at the moment; the way she was attempting to avoid him with her small, almost unnoticeable antics.

But he noticed.

And he was going to taunt her.

"You're not doing a good job at all," he commenced. "Trying to distract yourself from me? I can see right through it, girlie."

Aine stopped with her little "antics". She turned to him, for a second looking into his dark brown eyes, before responding. "Why are you talking to me?" Her lips pursed. "You seem like you're having problems avoiding me; at least I make an effort to do so with you."

"It's hard to avoid or even ignore you, you know," he leaned back. "when you keep popping up everywhere and anywhere, like at the present moment."

"If you weren't expecting me to be here, then you should blame your girl-friend. If you think about it, she is the one behind all of this."

"I know better than to fault Elle with anything - she isn't even aware of how much I hate yo-"

"And how do you think she'd feel if she knew how much you hate me? I am her friend."

"So am I." He said.

Elle returned with his coffee; and initiated a conversation on Byron being a gym leader and how excited she was for, whenever it would take place, Aine challenging him for the badge.

After taking a sip from his coffee, Byron said, "I'm guessing you're gonna challenge me pretty soon, then?" He smirked to himself as he recalled how his Skarmory had singlehandedly KOed all her three pokemon.

"I am, yes." Aine replied carefully, so as not to show her dislike of him in front of Elle.

But Elle suspected nothing, being the gullible soul that she was. "It's great that you're going to do so soon, Aine, but be warned that Byron is basically Sinnoh's best leader."

Aine stifled a laugh, wondering if that was really true. Byron, on the other hand, while flattered, had to correct his friend's error. "Thanks, Elle, but I'm not Sinnoh's best Gym Leader. I wish I was."

Aine observed a humility in his statement that she did not think he was capable of, but this was probably only because he was on good terms with Elle, Aine concluded; otherwise, he would be the selfish, conceited, disrespectful asshole he actually was.

"Oh," said Elle. "But you're still among Sinnoh's toughest, you can't deny that." Elle recalled her own gym battle with him.

"I suppose I can't."

A few moments passed here without anything being said, until Elle again brought up a subject, one which would definitely stimulate both Aine and Byron: "OK, Byron. I've told Aine about the thief you said was running rampant through town. She didn't believe me and said that I shouldn't believe everything I hear, didn't you, my dear Aine? But now I'm telling you about this so that you may confirm to her that it's real, and that you're not lying."

Byron turned to Aine with a cruelly amused visage. Aine dared not say a word yet.

"Well, Aine," he addressed her. "I'm an honest guy, so the things I say usually are true."

His voice was dripping with mockery; she instantly heard it, and was irritated that Elle could not hear it as well.

"And you should be assured that there is indeed a thief running rampant through this town." He went on. "I know because I saw her with my own two eyes a few times. She's rather _low,_ thinking that she can fool _anybody."_

Aine knew that he was hinting at her; and she could not have allowed him to get away with it.

"I don't believe in your word for it," Aine tried to sound as polite as possible, in order to not make Elle suspect of any incivility. "Have you ever considered that you may have misjudged the so-called 'thief'? Perhaps you've made an unfair conclusion on her."

Before Byron could reply, Elle said, "Oh! You're so very stubborn, Aine, aren't you? You barely believe anything unless you have proof of it. But I can't blame you, or convince you out of it." She sighed. "At least you tried, Byron."

Byron took another sip of his drink, and resisted the urge to spew scornful remarks Aine's way.

However, Aine was not done. She wanted to have the last word in this. "Wait," she resumed. "You say that you're being honest, and I'm sure that everybody in this city except me believes your claims; but isn't it logical enough, if there was truly a thief roaming around, that you would have easily called to get her arrested by now? Especially if you saw her a _few times_ as you say?"

He sat up, and his lips pursed. "I would have gotten you, I mean _her_ arrested," he answered, correcting himself, and checked to see if Elle had caught the mistake, which fortunately she did not. "Had she been successful in actually stealing something, which she wasn't. Just because she didn't successfully steal, doesn't make her any less of a thief." He defended, but it should be noted that it was all a lie.

Elle, who had finally become aware of both her friends' rudeness to each other, stood up.

"All right, you two, there is no need to take this as seriously as you are. I didn't know this would bring up so much tension. Let's just be civil, okay?"

Neither said anything, and it remained that way again for a while, until Byron was pulled by Elle to the kitchen.

"Byron, why were you being so rude to her? You're not usually like that." Elle whispered.

"She wasn't being very kind either, if you happened to notice." He grumbled.

"Of course I noticed, but still, why were you acting like that? It's almost as if you two met each other before, and decided to hate each other!"

Elle had no clue how accurate that was. Nonetheless, Byron didn't want her to know the truth, and repelled that notion away. "You're looking too much into this. It was just a one time thing, I swear to Arceus' steel plate. I won't be rude to her again." He lied, while taking her hand in his, which instantly caused a blush in Elle, and just like that, she forgave him.

"All right," Elle said. "But I insist on one thing."

"What's that?" Byron frowned.

"Show Aine around the mine. She'll love getting to know the place some more."

"What? No." The suggestion was so damnable, so odious.

"C'mon. Do it for me." Elle pressed.

He couldn't refuse this. It was for his reputation after all. He couldn't possibly ruin the way Elle perceived him. Because if he let that happen, it could perhaps also ruin the way others perceived him, if Elle somehow spread the word (however that would be unlikely, as she was blinded by her admiration for him).

So he said: "Fine. But that's it, only that."

Elle beamed with satisfaction. "Thank you so-"

"Don't mention it." He cut her off, but she did not care.

Byron wondered how he was going to keep up with the promise had just made, but he was going to, one way or another.

Aine, on the other hand, while they were conversing, knew that they must have been talking of her, and wondered about what. When they returned, she composed herself and straightened her posture; and so Elle brought up another subject matter to talk about, this time not so controversial as the past one.

Nonetheless, tomorrow was going to be quite an amusing day, with some unexpectedness, for the cautious Aine and the oh-so-mighty Byron.

To be sure, the run-ins between these two were becoming normal.

**There you have it! Hopefully it was good enough. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. A Little Decency

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is pretty good, in my humble opinion; and there's a subtle development in here for the two main characters...so enjoy.**

**A Little Decency**

"So, you're saying that she stays in the Pokemon Center when you've offered to let her in your apartment?" Byron, upon inquiring of Aine's whereabouts the following day, exclaimed somewhat rudely.

"Oh, yes, but it's only because she doesn't want to be an intruder or something, I'm guessing." Elle justified Aine's rebuttals.

"Well, she already is one," Byron said under his breath.

"Pardon? Didn't hear you."

"Nevermind; just let me get this straight. You want me to show that girl around the mine when there's other workers employed to do that touring job? You know I'm a busy man-"

"But that doesn't mean you can't make time for my friend. And right now you're talking to me instead of digging out that Omanyte fossil, aren't you?"

Facepalming, Byron couldn't get himself out of this one.

He could easily say that he was on his gym leader duties today, but if Elle happened to walk in through the Gym and not see him there, she'd find out that he lied, obviously.

He thought of other lies, but nothing extraordinary ran through his head that would appear seemingly genuine. Disappointed he was, since he was a great liar when he tried.

It wasn't coming to him at this moment.

"So? Are you going to do it or not?" Elle brought him back to his senses.

"Sure," he agreed lowly, and reluctantly. "So where is she again? The Pokemon Center?"

"Yes, from what I know, she usually is eating breakfast by this time, so you should wait a little more."

_No,_ he thought. _I need to get this over with as soon as possible. No way am I_ _going to wait for her._

He verbalized his thoughts a bit more cordially, saying, "You know I'm kind of impatient. I'm going to go now. Have a good day."

"Oh, I see then! Same to you."

He made sure he had all his pokeballs and then made his way.

* * *

Aine, always before leaving whichever Pokemon Center she was in, made sure she looked decent enough to go out; not to impress anybody, of course, she barely knew anyone; but for her own pleasure.

In an indigo halter dress, and beige, strap-on sandals with her red hair loose (as she mostly preferred it), she headed toward the exit of the Center, after finishing breakfast with her Pokemon.

The automatic doors opened for her, as well for a person on the other side who was seeking to get in.

They crashed into each other.

"I-excuse-"

"Watch where the hell you're going." The instantly recognizable, low, conceited male voice made Aine flinch, and she looked up, feeling an arm around her.

"It's _you."_ He observed, and speedily threw her off of him when he noticed that he was holding her with an arm after their crash.

Aine's misfortune kept increasing day by day, and not appreciating that he hastily pushed her down, she indignantly protested, "You're literally everywhere around this town. Can't I go a few days without seeing you?" She cleaned herself off as she got up, and he almost felt bad that he pushed her off like that. Almost.

"Listen up, girlie. I don't want to do this, but I have to for my own sake. I came here looking for you and I just want to get this over with, so follow me-"

"Huh?" She stopped him. She was shocked. Looking for her? What could he possibly want her for? "What are you talking about?"

He brushed his hand on the back of his neck, wondering how he could explain this properly. "Long story short: Elle wants me to be all affable and delightful with you, so I'm just gonna take you to the mine, all right?" He bit his lip. "And it would really help my case if you'd cooperate and be quiet the whole entire time."

Taking it in, Aine did not like that he was being decisive without even hearing her opinion on it. "Uh, don't get ahead of yourself - I haven't even agreed - in fact, I should call Elle to see if this is true -"

"Don't waste your time, and most importantly, don't waste _my_ time. Follow me, that's all you need to do." He proceeded to walk ahead, but she did not budge.

Instead, she kept true to her word and called Elle.

Stopping where he was, Byron wondered how anyone could be so uncooperative, so stubborn. Was she afraid? He, without a doubt, was not a dangerous, careless person; she had no reason to be afraid. However, they still were, to an extent, strangers to each other, so he let this pass by - hell, he liked the fact that she wasn't stupid enough to just walk with him.

Regrettably, Aine's worst expectations were confirmed after she called Elle, finding out that this mishap was true.

Aine found that she did not want to be the one to dissatisfy Elle, or more accurately, the one who would give Elle ideas of her loathing for Byron (and vice versa), so she quietly agreed to it.

Sighing, she went up to him and uttered "hurry up", adjusting herself to this, her bag over her shoulders, looking ahead.

"See? You wasted your time-"

"For a good reason. I needed confirmation."

He didn't reply, but his lips went slightly upward.

* * *

"You're not going to say much to me, are you?" Aine questioned him once they arrived at the Oreburgh Mine; he had not spoken a word on the way there, rarely looking at her. "I don't need to talk to you," was all he answered her with.

He led her through the mine, walking here to there, with no word being uttered.

"Do you know why's the only reason I'm doing this?" He suddenly said, startling her. "It's not because I'm going out of my way to be pleasant towards you - it's to keep my good reputation with Elle. If I keep a good rep with her, then I will do so with everyone as well."

Aine raised an eyebrow. "You care solely for how everything ends up for you. You don't think of anyone but yourself. Just as I thought."

How could she propose such a notion, as if she knew all about him? Byron really didn't like it. "And you, need to quit thinking that you know everything, and that you're always right."

"I don't-you don't understand-" she was caught off guard.

"Anyway," he changed topic, as he turned to a right, where there was the Mine's conveyor belt; "Let me school you, because to be honest, you need practical skills regarding all this business."

"...What are you talking about?" Confusion befell her. What was he capable of teaching her?

Like he knew exactly what she was asking, he replied, "You probably think you're the most unteachable person in Sinnoh, since apparently you're really well-read, but I can prove you wrong.

"For example," he resumed, finally settling down at one place, picking up a nearby pick, trowel, and shovel. "Before I begin digging something out, I have to start by picking at it little by little. Of course, I'm gonna use my pick for this, so watch and learn."

She watched, but was somewhat unwilling to learn. Not because of the matter itself, for she longed to learn about it, but because of its current teacher.

The unwillingness decreased gradually as he explained what he was doing, as he worked his mining tools on the present site. In a masterly fashion he did so, that Aine wished she could be half so talented as he was in this field.

If she wanted half his talent, she could only do one thing: practice, as it is known. A request, that she hoped, would not make him laugh or ignore her.

Mustering enough courage to speak, she asked, "Can I try?"

This application was enough to make him drop his tools, which banged the ground, and he said:

"How could you ask to do something that you have zero experience in?" He wiped his face. "I'd like to see you try, and fail."

This wasn't the first time she was being doubted by him, so she was not astonished. This did not make her any less upset, though. "You love to underestimate me, don't you?" She paused here, before, "Hand me the pick."

Interested in what she would be able to do (or rather, be _unable_ to do), he complied, and observed closely.

Under his deep gaze, a tug of anxiety came to her stomach, but she pushed it out. Remembering the way he had done it before, she settled nearer and aimed the pick at the rock, and began.

It wasn't too bad, really. In no way did it come naturally to her, but she was decent enough. As the seconds went on, Aine ignored Byron's presence and gaze, and thus she became less uneasy, as did her work on the rock.

And, damn Byron, but he recognized potential when he saw it. This girl, to be sure, had it.

With this realization of her potential, came admiration in the form of a "not bad" directed towards her, which made her smile. With his admiration of her potential, came some adoration of her...other qualities.

Therefore, his scrutiny softened, but not by much - he refused to stop doubting her, he just wanted to catch one little mistake she would commit, and reprimand her for it-

"Whoa, stop there, girlie." He said all of a sudden, "You've done enough. You can't pick the whole entire time, y'know - now it's time the shovel and trowel." He snatched the mining pick from her grasp abruptly.

So much for his praising her.

Aine herself knew that the reason why Byron was silent for most of the time she was working, was because he could find no error in her work. His "not bad" was enough. And Aine could have sworn to Arceus, that with her side eye view, she could make out Byron getting a bit distracted, by what she didn't know, but it probably had to with her. Only Arceus knew. Aine blushed at the possibilities.

The rest of their time together was spent with his instruction to her, covering all the basics of mining, and in the process, uncovering knowledge about each other. Aine found out that Byron was a Steel-type gym leader, that his father was a renowned miner, etc.

For the most part, the two were good enough towards each other for the whole period, enough to surprise themselves. Rarely would an insulting word come out of either's mouth, and when it did, no minor or major altercation arose from it.

At the end of their time spent, Byron dismissed her with, "You weren't so terrible today. Keep it up, girlie, or should I call you _Aine?"_

Flushing lightly, she replied, "I...I leave that for you to decide."

"Oh really? I'll let you know soon then."

_Soon?_

As in, they were going to meet each other again, consensually?

Aine pursed her lips amusedly, and said, "And you yourself, weren't half so bad as I've come to expect."

He snickered. "Shut up, and leave already." However, he declared this in a humorous way more than a reprimanding one, something he slightly regretted.

"Fine, then," said Aine, smirking. "I'll see you then."

What could be the meaning of all this, which had occurred today? These two people so fixed on hating each other, managed a somewhat agreeable day together.

Aine was puzzled herself, at his decency to her today - he was certainly not very respectful of her, but even so, he was not so cruel to her as he was on previous occasions. Again, he was pretty decent - a light kindness perhaps. Aine's own good judgment was not useful in determining what could be the meaning of his behavior towards her today.

She also was not too sure what _she _felt on it, and this worried her.

Could this all develop?

**How was it? I liked it myself, so...tell me!**


End file.
